Timeline
''The years of Panem have been measured by 365 day incriments since the end of the first rebellion, labelled as The Dark Days (DD). '' 45DD * Chaff is victor 46DD * Dmitri Fontaine, Helena Vaerys, and Viktoriya Jennings are born. ** Characters born are 34 years old. 48DD * Soryn Arekson is born. ** Characters born are 32 years old. 49DD * Kazimierz Einsly is born. ** Characters born are 31 years old. 50DD * The Second Quarter Quell. * Archimedes Thorne is born. ** Characters born are 30 years old. 52DD * Alton Boyd is born. ** Characters born are 28 years old. 54DD * Azure Hargrove, Cassian Fiammetta, Genevieve Fontaine, Lexus Wright, and Rebekah King are born. ** Characters born are 26 years old. 55DD * Veronica Mali is born. ** Characters born are 25 years old. 56DD * Alaska Carnelian, Eikko Varless, Kora Fiammetta, River Castel, Sahara Bravo, and Silas Erso are born. ** Characters born are 24 years old. 57DD * Cain Valastro, Jacen Frare, Kaiden Caige, Metias Deer, Pyper Galathynius, Terra Tougard, and Tempest Barlow are born. ** Characters born are 23 years old. 58DD * Zaide Hargrove and Ziggy Alto are born. ** Characters born are 22 years old. 59DD * Jacob Carnelian and Rosie Sinclair are born. ** Characters born are 21 years old. 60DD * Amira Desmond is born. ** Characters born are 20 years old. 61DD * Gloss is victor. * Valerie Dean is born. ** Characters born are 19 years old. 62DD * Enobaria is victor. 63DD * Viktoriya Jennings is victor. 64DD * Cashmere is victor. 65DD * Finnick Odair is victor. 67DD * Augustus is victor. 68DD * Lyss Mason and Pandora Bluett are born. * Characters born are 12 years old. 69DD * Annie Cresta is victor. 70DD * Azure Hargrove is victor. 71DD * Johanna Mason is victor. 72DD * Amira Desmond is victor. 73DD * Kora Fiammetta is victor. 74DD * Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are victors. 75DD * The Third Quarter Quell. 76DD * The Second Rebellion rises and falls with Katniss Everdeens death. 77DD * Helena and Juniper lead a successful coup to overthrow Snow. * Alaska is elected President. 78DD * Round one of Panem: August 2017-September 2017 ** Beginning of the current timeline * The Third Rebellion rises. * The first Capitol Dinner. * Viktoriya is taken by the Capitol and Hijacked. * Wheel of Torture. * The rebels invade the Sinclair home. * The Games simulation. * Viktoriya is returned to the Rebellion. 79DD * Round two of Panem: May 2018-August 2018. * Kora Fiammetta is thrown of the District Five. * The Capitol's virus is released on the rebels. * The whipping post. * Helena is held captive by the rebels. * The Capitol invades Helena's interrogation and abducts the rebels for a second Capitol Dinner. * Kora and Azure escape Capitol custody after the Dinner, and the rebels ambush the Capitol. 80DD * Round Three of Panem: December 2018-January 2019 ** The next round will begin this year. * The Mutt Lab is destroyed. * The District 5 dam is destroyed.